1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacturing process for a printed circuit board, plating processes are of utmost importance. In proceeding with such plating processes, clamp contacts 111, 112 may be located at the edges of a substrate panel 11, as illustrated in FIG. 1, by which to supply an electric current to the substrate units 121. The clamp contacts 111, 112 are the points to which a clamp is coupled, and thus may be changed in accordance to the position where the clamp is coupled. The clamp contacts 111, 112 may not necessarily be externally marked. There may be multiple substrate units 121, and there may be smaller unit substrates coupled inside each substrate unit 121.
The amount of current supplied to each substrate unit 121 may vary according to its position, so that deviations occur in the-degree of plating. This can be caused by installing bus lines 121-123 in constant intervals, without considering the flow of the electric current. The bus lines 121-123 serve as paths by which an electric current supplied at the clamp contacts 111, 112 may be supplied to the substrate units 121.
FIG. 2 is a diagram representing the distribution of an electric current supplied to the substrates when the bus lines are arranged in constant intervals between the clamp contacts, as practiced according to the related art. As in FIG. 2, it is seen that the electric current can be distributed unevenly over the substrates. This may occur because bus lines 122 located in positions far from the clamp contacts 111, 112 may provide a relatively lower supply of electric current.